


Sober Up

by reid_effect



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reid_effect/pseuds/reid_effect
Summary: Prompts: “We’re not just friends and you fucking know it.” & “You can’t keep pretending it didn’t happen, cause guess what? It did!” + “I’m too sober for this.”





	Sober Up

You hadn’t meant for it to happen. Three bottles of wine later and it had happened. You had slept with your colleague, Spencer Reid. Unlike Spencer you were trying to act like it never happened, but he wouldn’t let it go. The two of you were just hanging out winding down after a rough case. You’ve always had a crush on him you’d admit that, but you didn’t plan on letting him into your life the way you had. The two of you weren’t even friends at first, you swore that’s the farthest you’d go. Then it all happened you started hanging out, you’d occasionally hold his hand whenever you needed to calm down. There also had been a few incidents when you just fell asleep on the couch cuddled up against him after one of your movie nights, but again you swore it wouldn’t go farther than that. You were so incredibly wrong.

Now here you are stuck late in the office doing paperwork with just Spencer there to keep you company. You moved away from your desk, considering it’s right across from his, entering the conference room taking a seat trying to focus on the files in front of you. 

Your peace and quiet is disturbed by a clearly irritated Spencer Reid. 

“Y/N, We need to talk.”

“Talk about what? We have nothing to talk about, Reid.” 

You don’t even bother to look up from the files in front of you which only serves as a reason for Spencer to get even angrier. 

“We have to talk about it.” He inches closer to your spot at the roundtable and you straighten up looking him in the eyes. “It?” 

Spencer lets out a frustrated laugh and shoves your files off the table. 

“Spencer, What the fuck?” You yell at him as you get up.

“You can’t keep pretending it didn’t happen, cause guess what? It did!” Spencer is practically screaming at this point. “We had sex and now we need to talk about it!” 

“No we don’t. It was a one night thing. We’re just friends, Spencer.” At this point you’re up out of your chair getting into his face. 

Spencer laughs in your face as he continues. 

“We’re not just friends and you fucking know it.” 

You go to speak, but he cuts you off being caught up in some rambling type rage.

“You don’t fall asleep with your friend cuddled up on their couch. You don’t just randomly hold that person’s hand whenever you feel like it without it meaning something. You don’t just do what we do without there being something more to it. We slept together Y/N, You don’t just do that and act like it didn’t happen-like none of what we do happens.” 

You’re pacing back and forth around the conference room trying to figure out what to say next, letting out a laugh you sit down .

“I’m too sober for this.” You say breathlessly. 

“Well, we know what happened the last time you got drunk. You might do something and act like it never happened afterwards.” He spits back at you bitterly. 

“Reid, What are you trying to accomplish with this fight?” You say feeling emotionally defeated at this point.

“Why won’t you admit that you like me? I like you.” 

“Because Spencer if I do that this all becomes real. I let you in and something happens. Something always happens. You’ll get sick of me or we’ll have an unsub come after one of us to try to hurt the other one. I can’t put you or myself through that.”

Spencer’s face softens pulling up a chair in front of you taking your hands in his. 

“I-I could never get sick of you. I love spending time with you. Everything about you fascinates me.” Tears fill your eyes and you look away from him. “Please don’t do this Spence.” He shakes his head carrying on. “The world is dangerous, but you can’t stop that from letting you be with someone. Whether it be romantically or just a friendship. I watched my own girlfriend die in front of me, I’ve lived my whole life in fear. I don’t want to live like that anymore. I will always do anything and everything I can protect you. I finally want to be happy and I think that you want to be too.” The tears are streaming down your face now. All you can manage to do is wrap your legs around his waist while moving your fingers through his hair and pressing your lips against his. 

“Is that a yes?” He mumbles in between kisses.

“You didn’t ask a question.” You say giggling.

“You know what I mean.” He raises an eyebrow.

“Yes it’s yes you nerd.” You say jokingly placing a kiss on his forehead.


End file.
